More specifically, the aforesaid container or jug receives batteries, combined in series, which operate a signal light upon movement of a plunger responsive to the hooking of a fish. In other words, the plunger, maintained in a first non-operative position by a spring, is moved to a second or operative position against such spring and by reason of force exerted on the line by the fish.
When the plunger is at the second or operative position, a light within the container or jug is energized, causing a visual signal for the fisherman to, thereafter, proceed in the usual catching sequence. The aforesaid container or jug is watertight and floatable, being partially submerged when in use in connection with a fishing line.